


Honeymoon Period

by janetcarter



Category: Space Island One (1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Harry is curious about Paula.
Relationships: Henrietta "Harry" Eschenbach/Paula Hernandez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Honeymoon Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



Unity was boring at the best of times. Yes, it was an opportunity Harry was incredibly grateful for, but… _come on._ Stuck in a giant tin can with the same inescapable faces? The most excitement available hinged on crew conflict, and the wrong type could turn dreams into nightmares.

It made her curious to meet Paula Hernandez; _really_ meet her. As most newcomers, Paula overplayed that innocent, affable charm at first. So when she flirted with Lyle to win at cards, Harry couldn’t help studying that devious smile.

_She’ll be trouble,_ Harry thought, lighting a cigarette. _But trouble is fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Paula flirting with Lyle is supposed to play on/spark his canon feelings for her, not suggest she has any intentions beyond beating him at a game.


End file.
